Teardrop
by Sarah SteamDoll
Summary: Basado en los personajes de Steam Spowered Giraffe. SteamDoll creada por mi
1. Chapter 1

**Un sueño**

_Personajes inspirados__ en The Rabbit y The Spine de Steam Powered Giraffe. __SteamDoll creada por mí._

(Escena. Imaginad las acciones de esta con el tema "Teardrop" de Massive Attack)

Nublado. Luz incierta. Día. Arboles, plantas, pétalos de flores flotando en el aire, finos y blancos como alas de libélula. Una figura masculina, sentado sobre la superficie de concreto, mirando hacia el horizonte marítimo. Su perfil anguloso y claro recortado contra la luz, sus manos pétreas apoyadas lado a lado, sus largas piernas colgando hacia el vacio. Espera. Mira a su izquierda y ve llegar a la mujer, descalza, vestida tan solo con un ligero vestido negro hasta las rodillas, su rostro radiante, ojos resplandecientes, paz en la sonrisa. Sin mirarlo, toma asiento junto a él. La música asciende, los pétalos flotan casi con vida propia, el viento agita sus cabellos, los de él de un negro azabache, los de ella, rojo intenso. Esperan. El aire adquiere cierta electricidad cuando aparece él, alto, tan delgado como su hermano, grácil y liviano como un junco. Descalzo al igual que ella, toma asiento y los observa con una leve sonrisa ladeada, los ojos con un destello tan vivo que deslumbra, aunque no se adivina la intención. Ya están los tres presentes.

El viento llena los espacios entre las tres figuras sentadas ante el mar lejano. Casi no se miran. Ella entre los dos, su expresión serena, atrapada en un sueño delicioso del que no quisiese despertar. El mayor de ellos con la mirada baja, meditabundo, casi serio a no ser pos esos ojos verdes tan brillantes de gracia. El otro observa los pétalos en el aire, atrapa alguno y lo deja jugar entre sus hábiles dedos que hacen formas tan delicadas como si pintaran el cielo. Nada interrumpe la tranquilidad del ambiente, pero hay cierta estática, cierto impulso creado por una leve expectación de algo que debe ocurrir, que quizá ocurra...

Ella no despega la mirada del horizonte. Parece presa de una alegría tan interna y profunda que apenas es capaz de expresar, menos aun compartir...

*Pero quizás...*

El menor de ellos hace volar pétalos de sus manos con un suave aliento. Los observa danzar al viento, como si el mismo fluyera al ritmo pero sin mover un solo musculo, tal solo su interior reflejado en sus ojos verdes conectados con la energía del aire...

*Y si ocurriese...*

El, de mirada cauta hacia el mismo horizonte, presiona sus manos contra el concreto, entorna los ojos y toma aliento. Ella levanta su larga y delgada mano con un movimiento casi imperceptible, natural pero a la vez perfecto, y deja caer sus dedos de largas uñas en el dorso de la mano de él, aun presionada contra su costado. El contacto es una caricia hecha de aire. Sus ojos jamás se encuentran, aunque por un segundo el trata de buscarlos. De a poco su mano se libera de la presión y cede, se voltea, toma la de ella. Entrelazan los dedos. Miran al horizonte. Esperan.

*No se atreverá... pero si lo hiciera...*

Los pétalos siguen su vuelo con ánimo propio. El otro chico parece ver algo mas allá, formas que no son evidentes pero si fascinantes. Ella acerca su mano libre al rostro de él sin mirarlo, la punta de los dedos suavemente definiendo el contorno de su fina barbilla. El abraza su cintura con un brazo elegante y fluido como el agua, posando la afilada mano en su costado. Ella pronuncia unas palabras.

*_Tear drop on the fire_...*

El apoya la cabeza en el hombro de ella. Cierra los ojos. Respira. Pronuncia

*..._of a confession_...*

Tres figuras sentadas ante el horizonte. Unidas. Pétalos. Arboles en flor. Aire perfumado. Luz.

Atardece. La luz empieza a hacerse más pesada, el viento se entibia, los colores recrudecen en su tonalidad salvaje y el día lentamente se hace a la idea de desaparecer. Los tres permanecen quietos, presa de una especie de estasis perpetua, suave, dulce y casi intoxicarte. Es un sueño, algún tipo de...

*Es su sueño. Lo que ella decida ocurrirá*

Pequeños brotes de enredadera avanzan por el muro de concreto, suben por sus espaldas, trepan por sus brazos, engarzan sus cuellos y mueren sobre sus regazos. Florecen blancos y transparentes, flotan partículas casi imperceptibles de polen y humedad, flotan ante sus rostros presa del aliento y el aire desplazado de algunas palabras dichas al azar.

*Tu estas en su sueño, yo estoy en su sueño. Por eso estamos despiertos, por eso no podemos dormir...*

El sigue con su mirada la trayectoria de un brote por encima de su mano, que se enreda en las muñecas. Aprieta los dedos entrelazados y busca los ojos de ella. Descubre que están cerrados. Ve sus rizos color de sangre agitados ante el viento, sus labios en una sonrisa ambigua, su pecho tranquilo y lleno de esa extraña emoción que el solo es capaz de intuir. Algo está a punto de ocurrir.

*Se que si no la suelto no podrá hacerlo. Pero no quiero dejarla. Se siente bien...*

*No es lo que tú quieras, es lo que ella decida. Es su sueño, no el nuestro*

El abrazo es cálido y reconfortante. Fraternal. Ella es cercana, suave, cálida como la brisa de este atardecer. El abre los ojos y descubre que los de ella están cerrados, la sonrisa incipiente alumbrando su rostro enmarcado por el cabello alborotado. No sabe cuándo, no sabe cómo, pero tiene la certeza de que ocurrirá algo, de un momento a otro.

*Estamos a una altura importante. Qué bueno que no le teme a las alturas*

*Hay muy pocas cosas a las que ella le teme. Lo desconocido no es una de ellas... por eso está aquí, por eso hará lo que hará*

De pronto una tensión, un impulso. El aire se estanca, todo se detiene, el viento, el tiempo, las enredaderas. El cuerpo de ella se tensa y se pone rígido, en guardia. Abre los ojos. Por un momento ellos lo saben. Se libera del abrazo y de la mano, se pone de pie con toda esbeltez, con fuerza en las piernas, las caderas, la espalda, los brazos extendidos para abrazar el aire. Abre los dedos y los conecta con la brisa, las puntas del pelo al viento, el rostro hacia el cielo magnetizado de todos los colores del alba y el atardecer. El tiempo está detenido y a su merced. Su grito no es audible más allá de un susurro, pero desplaza el aire con fuerza absoluta, innegable, sobrenatural...

*_You're stumbling a little_*

Los dedos de los pies al límite del muro. Un centímetro más allá, el vacio. Extiende los brazos, baja la mirada, sonríe satisfecha. No vuelve a cerrar los ojos cuando cae, pesada como una gota de pintura en el agua...

Los dos permanecen sentados, pálidos, mirada contra mirada. Observan el vacio, las nubes que ella ha desplazado en su trayectoria, vuelven a mirarse entre sí, vuelven a mirar el vacio, las nubes, el vacio.

*Caerá hasta que vayamos con ella. Podemos alcanzarla. Ya hemos hecho esto antes*

*Dijiste que era su sueño, que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Quizá su caída no sea tan complicada*

*Una caída es siempre una caída*

Toma su sombrero de ala ancha, baja la mirada y se lo pone. El otro toma el suyo, con antiparras sobre el borde, se lo pone con un movimiento grácil y sonríe. Se dejan caer tan livianamente que se hacen parte de viento. Agregan peso a su caída para alcanzarla, o para ver el desenlace final. No tiene más opciones y lo saben. Las nubes hacen remolinos a su paso, y solo pueden ver el amplio suelo allá abajo, sobre el que aterrizaran. Ni un atisbo del vestido negro.

Tras la última gran nube, la ven. Cae de espaldas, sus brazos extendidos en cruz cortando el aire como dos espadas, sus piernas presas de la tensión de la velocidad, el cabello raudo volando sobre su cabeza. Sujetando su sombrero con antiparras, el trata de asir el ruedo de su vestido, pero se le escapa entre los dedos. No llegaran a atraparla. Se precipitara con todo ímpetu, y el rudo suelo no tendrá misericordia de su cuerpo, y verán en primera fila la chocante destrucción, y ya nada será igual.

*Esto es lo que ella venia a hacer, lo que ella quería y no otra cosa*

*No lo lograra. Puede que no lo logre, puede que simplemente ella...*

Todo en una fracción de segundo. En cámara lenta. El cuerpo de ella contra el suelo, el torso rebotando sobre un césped liso y corto, pequeñas flores saltando en todas direcciones. Ellos cayendo escasos metros más allá, en perfecta posición, rodilla en tierra, sus metálicas junturas soportando el impacto con precisión asombrosa y eficiente. Se levantan, se miran entre sí, van a su encuentro. El miedo y la decisión en sus rostros brillantes.

*Respira? Vive? Esta...?*

Mueve sus manos y siente el césped debajo de ellas. Le tiemblan las piernas, la espalda se acomoda bajo su nuevo peso, tuerce el cuello, emite un sonido estático, la mandíbula se destraba, la garganta traga un líquido irreconocible, el pecho sube y baja. Respira. Agita el pelo de cobre, lanza el aliento con fuerza. Trata, intenta abrir...

*Abre los ojos. Abre los ojos. ABRE LOS OJOS!*

Sus ojos brillan con el reflejo del cobre al rojo vivo. Los observa con curiosidad. Esta hecho. El sueño es ahora más que un sueño.

*Respira. Vive. Esta. Está con nosotros, es como nosotros*


	2. Chapter 2

**Un sueño: Parte II**

_Personajes inspirados__ en The Rabbit y The Spine de Steam Powered Giraffe. __SteamDoll creada por mí._

Pasillo. Luces blancas. Metal. Tres figuras altas caminan, ella flanqueada por ellos dos. Van a paso acompasado, completamente sincronizados. Las antiparras del sombrero de el reflejan destellos lumínicos intensos, casi impactantes, complementados con el azul y verde de sus ojos. Ella mira hacia adelante con expresión decidida, conteniendo las ansias y cierto extraño miedo

*...a la revisión final. Las funciones motrices están óptimas, a no ser por el pequeño detalle del cuello. No será tan complicado o sí? Aun no revisan su cabeza... el interior de ella...*

El plateado y esbelto cuerpo se mueve con presteza y elegancia. Sus manos van lado a lado en perfecto ritmo de sus pasos, largos y seguros, livianos como el aire. Parte de su rostro queda escondido en el ala del sombrero, pero se adivina la expresión seria, impenetrable. A intervalos, observa las piernas de ella, la forma en que camina, cada paso

*Son perfectas. Su andar es fluido, preciso, natural. No necesitara de mas ajustes, por lo menos en lo que a movimiento se refiere*

*Los tacos son quizá un poco muy altos. Sus tobillos parecen frágiles y podría sufrir algún accidente. Además, es casi tan alta como yo, no necesita más estatura*

Ella mira el rostro de cobre y el otro de plata, buscando sus ojos. Descubre que los dos observan su andar. Esboza una sonrisa. Inspira. Exhala. El aire fluye seco y frio en los tubos, válvulas y pulmones artificiales. Refrescante. Se acercan a un sector cubierto de estanterías a cada costado del pasillo, en donde se almacenan materiales, repuestos, partes de

*Proyectos. Materia prima. Partes de robots que son, fueron o serán. Hay algo familiar en algunos de estos... pedazos...algo que...*

El descubrimiento notoriamente la sorprende, la desconcierta. Ellos se dan cuenta, lo saben. Para ellos también fue impactante cuando tuvieron que enfrentarlo, impactante de muchas maneras, pero se aprende a convivir con ello, se transforma en casi una rutina. Repuestos, refacciones, actualizaciones, piezas, pedazos. Aprenderá rápido. Por lo menos están ellos dos para enseñarle y mostrarle. Tiene suerte

*Porque tu no la tuviste, por ser el primero...*

*Pero soy el mayor. Tengo prerrogativas y sabes que se cómo utilizarlas*

*Touchè*

Por debajo del ala del sombrero, observa sus rodillas, caderas, torso, espalda. El impacto había dejado marcas un tanto serias, abolladuras que habían sido reparadas cuidadosamente por manos expertas en la primera sesión, no sin la ausencia de dolor. Eso les había resultado fascinante. El dolor, así como otras sensaciones eran aprendidas con el tiempo -o más bien recordadas y entrenadas- pero en ella parecían estar muy cercanas, quizás mas de lo recomendable. Esperaba que no tuviera que volver a pasar por otra sesión parecida, por lo menos no hasta que estuviera más aclimatada. Y definitivamente esperaba que no decidieran quitarle los tacones

*Tienen... estilo*

*Van muy bien con ella, eso es cierto pero no quisiera tener que verla con un tobillo destrozado. Deberá entrenar bastante*

*A caso no lo hemos hecho todos nosotros?*

Puertas blancas levemente transparentes, del color de la leche. Se detienen ante la entrada de un amplio salón. Siluetas. Las puertas se abren. Un laboratorio modernamente acondicionado con tecnología de punta, todas y cada una de sus partes en perfecto funcionamiento. Los trabajadores detienen su eficiente quehacer cuando ven a los tres recién llegados. Saludos correctos. Miradas familiares. Palabras escuetas. Entran en una sala más pequeña hacia el ala derecha, donde ya los esperan. En una mesa de trabajo descansa un torso, dos pares de piernas, manos con dos o tres dedos faltantes y una cabeza de largos risos dorados. Ella se siente desfallecer. Lo conoce, sabe de quién se trata aun cuando estén sus partes separadas y cambiadas. Sus dos acompañantes la sujetan discretamente pero con firmeza, temerosos de verla caer. Mira a los cuatro personajes que se afanan en su trabajo y les exige explicaciones, pero ve que no son capaces de articular palabra alguna

*Es mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos. Ya se acostumbrara. Pero va a necesitar algunas explicaciones*

*Resulta extraño que de verdad lo conozca. No podría tener recuerdos de él, no lo ha visto... hasta ahora. De seguro ni ella sabe la razón*

Hay muchas partes que parecen pertenecerle, algunas idénticas entre sí, otras modificadas y vueltas a utilizar, quizás en un ejercicio de ensayo y error. No sabe por qué todo esto la desconcierta tanto. Sabe quién es él, o quién era, y eso le produce una inquietud y una angustia difíciles de definir, mas aun cuando desde un tiempo a esta parte el sentir se ha transformado en algo tan distinto a lo que era. Presiente que no soportara mucho tiempo más dentro de esas cuatro paredes, pero debe mantener la compostura. Es la única manera de descubrir que está pasando. Que harán con él. Si acaso

*_Lo están armando o desarmando? Por qué le abrieron el torso? Pero esas no son sus manos. Que harán con sus ojos? Son azules, no celestes ni grises. Azules. Intensamente azules_*

Ellos dos hablan. Ella escucha. Algo al respecto de refaccionar las partes defectuosas, descubrir el problema y deliberar al respecto de los pasos a seguir. Los oye desde una parte muy lejana de su cerebro robótico. Ellos parecen tener todo muy claro, pero no consigue seguir el hilo de la explicación. Se siente incapaz. Llevada por un impulso más fuerte que sus engranajes, pierde el control y grita insultos a los trabajadores. Retrocede. Tropieza con una silla. La destroza con un certero movimiento de su mano. Todo es caos. Caos

*_Lo desarmaron antes de saber si estaba apagado. No tenían la certeza, no podían saberlo. Nadie le pregunto nadie lo oyó nadie me oyó a mí como lo permitieron ustedes!_*

Los dos se miran desconcertados, luz intensa en los ojos. Ella deja la habitación, sale del laboratorio, recorre el pasillo con rapidez antinatural. No corre pero sabe que no le podrán dar alcance aunque lo intentasen. Oye pasos y palabras apresuradas tras de sí pero no se voltea. Una voz grave, otra más dulce. Sonido de pistones en alto y eficiente funcionamiento, aplicando potencia. Dos, tres cuatro pasos. La enorme figura plateada llega a su lado y taclea su hombro con fuerza y a la vez delicadeza, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Una mano afilada sujeta su espalda. Crujidos. La otra sujeta el sombrero. Bajo la sombra del ala brillan dos ojos verdes radiactivos, fijos, serios, poderosos. Y una expresión inquietante

*No eres libre de juzgar lo que aquí ha ocurrido, no sin antes saber. No escaparas más. Enfrentaras lo que ahí y aprenderás*

*_No sé por qué sé lo que se. No sé por qué siento lo que siento. Ayúdame...? no volveré a..._*

Se quita el sombrero y pone las antiparras en su sitio. Los observa preocupado pero con calma, consciente de que la situación ya está controlada. Esboza una discreta sonrisa y extiende la grácil mano hacia la de ella, ayudándola a recuperar su equilibrio. Los tres frente a frente se miran. Las luces parpadean imperceptiblemente y cambian de color. Estática en el aire. Ella baja la mirada y camina de vuelta al laboratorio

*Las funciones motrices están óptimas. Su andar es fluido, preciso, natural. La revisión final. Pero aun no revisan su cabeza... el interior de ella...*

*Los tacones pueden esperar*


	3. Chapter 3

**Teardrop: Parte III**

_Personajes inspirados en The Jon, The Rabbit y The Spine de Steam Powered Giraffe. SteamDoll creada por mí._

Noche. La mansión Walter. Ruidos metálicos en la lejanía. Reconfortante. Su habitación es pequeña y cómoda, muebles coloridos, la cama de bronce pintada de blanco, las frazadas rosa pálido parecen sacadas de un cuento de princesas. La habitación de una niña. Él la había elegido para ella. Sus ojos disparejos habían destellado más de lo habitual cuando su hermano sugirió la posibilidad de llevarla a casa. Al ser parte de ellos, ella tendría que estar cerca, de otra forma no podía ser. Había que enseñarle tantas cosas

*Somos sus mayores ahora y debe conocer la mansión, como vivimos, que hacemos. Mal que mal, es también una Walter*

*Es como nosotros, pero aun no es una Walter. Si va a serlo, debe aprender.*

Sentada en el borde de la cama alta y con ruedas, mirando el techo, las vigas, las paredes cubiertas de papel de flores. La lámpara ilumina un objeto pequeño y cuadrado sobre la mesa. Una caja musical. Baja a la altura de la mesita y le da cuerda. La abre. Una bailarina de porcelana con un vestido blanco y negro da vueltas y vueltas al son de una melodía que quizás conociera hace tiempo, pero ya no. Se queda observándola un tiempo difícil de determinar. Sus ojos olvidan pestañear, escosen, filtran aceite negro y azul. Cierra la cajita y piensa en descansar. No está segura si debe dormir

*Cada uno tiene un tiempo para apagarse y recargar. Depende de lo que hagamos en el día, aunque no es siempre así. Por lo general pasamos días y noches si apagarnos. Debemos descubrir que hay de ti*

Camina. El piso de madera añosa cruje bajo su peso y se comba en algunas secciones. Abre el ropero. Algunos vestidos anticuados de colores pálidos y oscuros puestos en colgadores tan antiguos como el mismo ropero. No parecen haber sido usados alguna vez. Toma uno. El polvo llena el pequeño espacio interior, haciéndola toser y lanzar algunas nubes de vapor por sus mejillas. Una voz impertinente detrás de ella la hace ahogarse de la impresión

-Rabbit los puso ahí. Le gustan. Eran de Ma'. Ella no los usó, creo

Voltea. Una silueta, delgada y baja contra la luz de la puerta abierta. Mira con ojos curiosos, brillantes, tanto que llenan la habitación de cierta claridad. Azules. Cabello rizado, hecho de oro viejo, un poco enmarañado. El da un paso y ella retrocede uno. Se detienen. El busca en su bolsillo. Algo parecido a un sándwich de queso

-Tienes hambre? Yo como. Spine y Rabbit dicen que no todos lo hacen. Tú comes?

Quieta. Manos lado a lado. Siempre pensó que eran dos, pero era muy probable que hubieran más. Su voz es fuerte y dulce, como la de un niño. Viste graciosamente, aunque apenas lo puede ver con la tenue luz. Ese sombrero. Plumas. Manos relucientes, de oro. Guantes con dedos deshilachados. Suspensores rojos. Sus ojos

-Oh, no hablas. No importa. Mike puede arreglar eso, si es que quieres. Yo solía chillar hace un par de meses, porque mi dispositivo de voz se lleno de Crystal Pepsi y no fue nada entretenido. Quería saber qué gusto tenia, pero las burbujas no me hicieron bien, _he he..._

_-_Crys-_taaal_...

No había oído su voz en tanto tiempo que dio un salto. Suena lejana, como si estuviera bajo metros de agua. El camino a casa lo hizo en silencio, escuchando y respondiendo sí o no con gestos. Ellos no habían intentado hacerla hablar y ella aun no tenía preguntas que hacer, no hasta ese momento.. Ve la sonrisa en el rostro de él y cubre su boca con las dos manos. El deja de sonreír y avanza. Se sienta en el borde de la cama. Levanta la mirada azul y arregla su sombrero. Ella se sienta al lado. Las plumas de su sombrero son lo más hermoso que ha visto en ese día, lleno de cosas asombrosas. Siempre pensó que eran dos, pero no era lógico

-Soy Jon. Tu estas hecha de bronce? Tu cabello es rojo, debe ser de cobre. Yo estoy hecho de oro. Siempre creo que me robaran y harán conmigo cientos de collares y anillos y doblones de oro, como los piratas. Pero Rabbit no lo permitiría. El me pidió que trajera esta cama a tu habitación. Dice que esta noche debes "dormir" porque mañana hay mucho que hacer. A mí no me gusta, pero Pappy dice que a veces hay que hacer cosas que no queremos, por nuestro bien

-Doll. _Sssteam_-Doll... yo soy _SteamDoll_

Sonríen. Guardan silencio un momento. El mira el sándwich y lo regresa al bolsillo. Cuando levanta la mirada algo ha cambiado. Ella siente ganas de llorar, reír y huir, todo al mismo tiempo. Sin aliento. Va a ponerse de pie pero cambia de parecer. No sabe que ocurre pero sabe que él lo está provocando. Todo el cuarto vibra de manera extraña, las flores del papel tapiz se mueven, la luz de la lámpara tiembla, un florero cae. La bailarina en su caja empieza a girar lentamente. De pronto, todo termina. Pero sus ojos. Sus ojos

-Ah! Aplaste el sándwich… alguien estará muy enojado al respecto. Bueno, tú debes dormir, yo debo conseguir otro sándwich. Mañana habrá trabajo en el Salón de los Cables. Contigo. Ya se hartaron de trabajar en mi, creo _he he…_ no importa que, el pez koi siempre sigue orbitando. Hasta mañana Doll!

Su voz alcanza el tono de la euforia casi al final de la frase y rápidamente sale de la habitación. Sin más. Todas las cosas pierden su movimiento y parecen precipitarse. Calma. Vacio. Silencio. Ella mira sus manos, descubre una pluma de pavo real entre ellas y la atrapa antes de que caiga. Una pluma de su sombrero.

*Dormir. Descansar. Sé como apagarme pero no sé como volver a encenderme. Mañana hay mucho que hacer y quizás ya tengo algo así como un… propósito. Buenas noches Walter Manor. Buenas noches Jon*


	4. Chapter 4

**Teardrop: Parte IV**

_Personajes inspirados en The Rabbit y The Spine de Steam Powered Giraffe. SteamDoll creada por mí._

Alrededores de la Mansión Walter. Día. Sol. Flores blancas destellan sobre suaves colinas verdes. Alas de libélula. Tornasoles. La brisa agita las hojas del gran manzano cubierto de rocío y luz. Calor. Ella, con sus articulaciones refaccionadas y ya sin temblores, aspira el aire perfumado y fino, haciéndolo pasar por los tubos y engranajes que componen su interior mecánico. El día está suspendido. Así ha sido por varios días, ya no sabe precisar cuántos. Quizás desde que salió del laboratorio, después de haberse apagado

*Cuanto tiempo? Fueron arreglos profundos, complicados. Había dolor. No podía levantarme por mi misma y ellos…*

La sombra del árbol se alarga durante horas. Ella, inmóvil, tuerce sus manos nuevas, plateadas. Las mueve, empuña, relaja. Tan nuevas que le cuesta trabajo acostumbrarse a lo preciso de los movimientos, la finesa de su motricidad. Conservan aun las uñas largas, eso la alegra. Puede atrapar con ellas las alas de las libélulas, sin falla. Jamás hay falla en tus movimientos, cuando sales del laboratorio, cuando han afinado todos y cada uno de tus detalles

*Aquello que puede ser mejorado, se mejorará. Eso decía Pappy. Debo llamarlo Pappy. A ellos les agradaría. A él le agradaba.*

Humo. Un hilo de humo sube por el tronco del manzano hacia el follaje. Estira su mano y toma la boquilla entre el pulgar y el índice. Clyde baja el ala de su sombrero, sonriendo. Su cuerpo, alto y fornido, toma forma a medida que los ojos de ella brillan, azul y cobre. Su abrigo negro rueda presa de una brisa súbita que levanta brillos del césped. De perfil, espaldas contra el árbol, cruza las piernas, espera.

*Fumar. Reconfortante. Un mal habito. Uno de los pocos que puedo llegar a tener a parte de… en fin, ellos me dejan hacer muchas cosas ahora. Ya no es como antes. Ya nada es como antes*

Se miran. Los espejuelos de sus antiparras parecen oscuros incluso a la luz casi cegadora de la mañana. Repara en el rostro de ella, ya sin la placa de oro en su parte superior derecha. Aun conserva el ojo azul. El ojo de

*No lo retiraron. Funciona muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaban o por lo menos mejor que el mío. Te sorprende? Jamás he tenido buena vista*

Lleva su mano derecha al ojo azul y sonríe. Una sensación dulce y lejana la envuelve. Un sombrero, plumas, oro. Sacude la cabeza para deshacerse del recuerdo. Pesa mucho y sus nuevos interiores son livianos como el aluminio aunque fuertes como el titanio. Ya no es cálido, ya no es divertido. Pero es inevitable. Al salir del laboratorio, no solo salió reparada, sino que mucho de lo que era se perdió, o le cuesta recuperarlo. Tal vez nunca lo haga. Tal vez sea mejor así. Clyde lo sabe y sigue sonriendo. Fuma. Un cigarrillo café, pequeño. Levanta la mirada al cielo y la deja pasear por las nubes, las aves, el sol. Ella lo sabe. Si aun no ha dejado la mansión es solo porque las cosas se han dado de otra manera. Cumplió su propósito. Para que más la podrían necesitar.

Lanzan bocanadas de humo gris azul al mismo tiempo. Se las lleva un viento agresivo que remece las hojas y las hace volar sin control. Sujetan sus sombreros. Ella estira su brazo para conectarlo con las ráfagas de viento, un movimiento grácil, elegante, perfecto, más perfecto que antes si es posible. Las manos nuevas, plateadas y afiladas. Servirán para algo más que triturar alas de libélula?. Triturar?. Destruir?

*El dice que la música es lo único que sana las malas funciones. Es verdad. Nuestros engranajes deben servir para algo más. Por lo menos los de ellos sí y lo hacen muy bien, increíblemente bien. Pero los míos?*

Clyde observa sus articulaciones, brazos, piernas, caderas, espalda. Hay cambios, es un hecho, pero conserva la estructura original. Más metal plateado, menos dorado. El cabello de cobre ya no esta tan enmarañado y el cuello apenas rebota al moverse. Su sombrero es nuevo. Está en condiciones óptimas. Pareciera como si jamás hubiera pasado nada. Nada de lo que ocurrió. Busca en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Un libro. Una rosa aplastada contra las paginas. Anota un par de cosas mientras ella recoge la flor y se la devuelve. Como siempre, él se la regala. Se retira mientras ve acercarse a los otros dos por encima del hombro de ella.

*Aun habla sola. Parece que no pudimos con algunos detalles. Habrá que revisarla*

*Ella es así. Es gran parte de su gracia. No le veo la complicación. Yo también hablo "solo" a veces. Y tú también*

*No, yo no*

*Sip, tu si*

*No*

*_Sip!*_

Aparecen junto a ella. El se sienta en el césped a su lado, se quita el sombrero con antiparras y la mira. Dice algo acerca de los ojos disparejos, y ella siente que parte de sus fluidos de entibian y se agolpan en sus mejillas. Una gota negra cae por una rendija de su cuello hasta el ruedo de su vestido. La recoge con su mano plateada. Ve la rosa aplastada y la pone en su sombrero. El sol hace brillar el rostro de porcelana, los rizos de cobre, las placas metálicas ahora del color de la plata. Todo parece en orden y eso los tranquiliza. Todo bien, excepto por

*No habla sola. Aun lo ve. Quizás lo vea por siempre*

*Muy probable. No podemos hacer nada más, por supuesto. El también lo veía, recuerdas?*

*Si. Una de sus tantas "fallas"*

*No era una falla. Era parte de él así como es parte de ella. Por qué piensas que todo al respecto de _él_ tiene que ser una falla?*

*No sigamos con esto*

El enorme autómata plateado deja caer su liviano cuerpo junto a los otros dos. Estira la espalda. Suenan las junturas. Hace pasar el aire por los tubos y engranajes que componen su interior mecánico, como ella, como su hermano, como cualquier autómata de la Mansión Walter. Algunas cosas jamás cambian. En algunos casos, estas son las más importantes, las que hacen funcionar todo, las que no pueden ser dejadas al azar. Este es uno de esos casos.

*Y si tengo que hacer lo necesario para que podamos ver una vez más un atardecer como este, lo volveré a hacer. Y si tengo que hacer cosas parecidas a las que tú haces para volver a verte, también las volveré a hacer. Para tener siempre rosas en mi sombrero*


End file.
